


Happy Birthday Terrance

by glamberthaf28, Shriamato



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamberthaf28/pseuds/glamberthaf28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shriamato/pseuds/Shriamato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrance gets the best birthday present yet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Terrance

It starts as drunken fumbling, laughing and playful, until Terrance flips Adam onto his back and pins him down.

Then Adam moans, startled and really fucking turned on, because shit. Yes, he's thought about being underneath Terrance before. Of course he has. Terrance had those muscles and he's strong, and Adam gets a little turned on watching him dance, but he didn't actually think this would happen.

His legs spread without any input from his brain, just pure instinct. Want. Just the need to open himself up for Terrance, show him with his body just what it is he wants, what he wants to give.

Terrance grins, sharp. He always knew Adam would be a slut for it.

He strokes his fingers through Adam's hair, petting gently before tightening and tugging Adam's head back to expose his throat.

Adam gasps as Terrance leans down to press a kiss to Adam's jaw.

Adam runs his hands up Terrance's back one hand going up to his head holding him against his neck, where Terrance is sucking a hickey, marking him.

Terrance continues his trail down Adam's body, showing extra attention to Adam's nipples, continues down and skips his cock all together to go to his pretty hole.

Adam pulls his legs up, opening himself up for Terrance's tongue.

Terrance gets his hands around Adam's hips, holding him still.

Adam moaning holding on to Terrance's head, trying to push his tongue further into his hole

Adam pushes his hips down against Terrance's hand. He knew getting laid was in his plans tonight, but he had no idea that this is how it would go down. Not that he's complaining. Not at all.

Terrance is trying to go slow but he can't hold back and he's fucking Adam good with his fingers, making Adam moan out for more.

"Please, Ter. Just give it to me already, c'mon," Adam grits out, teeth clenched against the urge to moan like a whore.

Terrance is too drunk to argue with Adam, he pulls his fingers out and grabs a condom and slips it on, and rubs his cock head over Adam's opening. "Tell me how bad you want it, babe."

"C'mon, Ter, don't make me beg. Just fucking fuck me already!" Adam wraps his legs around Terrance's waist, trying to pull him in, but Terrance holds back.

Terrance laughs, leaning down to nip at Adam's bottom lip. "My birthday, baby. If I want to hear you beg for my cock, then that's what you're going to do."

"Goddamn, Ter. Please, fuck me. I need it so bad, babe. Just fuck me already. Make me come on your cock."

Terrance presses a hard kiss to Adam's mouth. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he asks, and pushes forward, cock pressing into Adam's slick hole.

Adam throws his head back and screams. "Fuck yes, more. Terrance, more. C'mon, show me what you got and fuck me"

Terrance brackets his hands on the bed where he is framing Adam's head, and starts pounding into Adam, fast and ruthless. "Like that Adam, want to be fucked nice, long, and hard?" 

Adam groans, hands gripping Terrance's shoulders. "Fuck, yes. Just like that, so good."

Terrance huffs out a laugh, thrusting harder into Adam. "Such a slut, Adam. Always knew you'd be."

Then the only thing you hear for a few minutes is skin slapping against skin, and moans and groans coming from Adam and Terrance, not being able to articulate anything. Terrance thrusts even harder into Adam, hitting his prostate dead on 

Adam wails, legs tightening around Terrance's waist. Yeah, so maybe he *was* a slut for it. Not like Terrance was going to go blab about it to anyone.

"Fuck, Terrance, just a little more, so fucking close, give it to me, Terrance, make me come on your damn cock" 

"Damn, Adam, such a dirty mouth," Terrance groans, leaning down to press his lips against Adam's neck and shoulders. "Keep talking, babe.”

"Your cock feels so good, Terrance. Drive it harder into me. Make me your slut. Yeah, fuck your slut, Terrance." Terrance moans, hips stuttering.

Terrance picks up the pace yet again, this time, taking Adam's cock in his hand. 

"Come for me Adam, make my cock come in your ass, tighten that ass around my cock, I need to feel it. Make me come, Adam" 

Adam slides his hand down past the hand Terrance has on his dick and strokes his fingers over where his hole is stretched wide around Terrance's cock. "Fuck, that's hot."

He experimentally pushes the tip of his finger into his hole with Terrance's cock and it's so intense he comes in an instant, Terrance watching and following close behind from the slutty act of Adam wanting his hole filled more.

Terrance collapses on top of Adam panting on his shoulder "God damn Adam, when your inner slut comes out, it's so fucking hot" 

Grinning, Adam lets his legs fall open around Terrance's hips. "Why thank you."

Terrance playfully slaps his chest as he is slipping out of Adam. "Cocky ass” he says as he's disposing of the condom 

"Heh, now more than ever," Adam quips, stretching out on the bed.

Terrance laughs, flopping down on the bed next to Adam. "Since I know for a fact that you're a cuddler, you're gonna have to put up with me crashing here. Ain't no way I'm making it back to my room."

Adam laughs, and to prove Terrance's point, he rolls over and cuddles up into him throwing his leg over Terrance's legs, arm around his waist, head cuddled up into Terrance's chin. 

He presses a kiss to Terrance's chest. "Happy birthday, Ter."

Terrance answers by pressing a kiss to Adam's forehead. "Best present ever."


End file.
